A Promise
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: They had promised each other no more secrets, so why did Regulus disappear without a word? Possible triggers, mentioned miscarriage.


This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Barty thought as he was welcomed out of the blazing green flames by a Black family house elf. They were supposed to be friends until they were both old and gray, surrounded by family and had grandchildren that they could spoil rotten. They were supposed to grow old together and attend each other's weddings as best man; Barty had already had his embarrassing speech prepared, and was only going to add more drunken memories as the years passed.

It wasn't to be, and in those moments, Barty didn't think he hated anyone more than he did Regulus for betraying everything they had believed in, for running away, _disappearing_ , without so much as a word.

Regulus had _promised_...

…oOo…

"Barty?" Regulus' worried eyes didn't stray from his own red-rimmed ones. "What's wrong?"

Barty shook his head, swiping angrily at his eyes and brushing off Regulus' concern. "Nothing. Come on, or we'll be late to Transfiguration. McGonagall will be furious if we're late again."

Regulus didn't look particularly convinced but nodded, picking up his bag on his way out of the Slytherin Common Room.

Two days later, it was Regulus who found him again, this time while he was angrily attempting to hex a wall into oblivion. Barty hadn't even realised that he'd had company until he had been petrified and forced to face an annoyed Regulus from his place on the floor.

"This foul mood you've been walking around in for days ends here, Barty. I no longer have the patience to deal with you behaving like a toddler having a tantrum!"

Barty would have cringed from the look Regulus had been sending him, but his anger was a burning inferno within him that wasn't about to be put out by someone else's _annoyance_.

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Barty screamed once he had regained his voice. Choked sobs followed his angry outburst. "He wants us to pose as a perfect family when he destroys everything. He destroys everything he bloody touches! He's a damned _coward_ who can't even face what he's done!"

The tears flowed freely now, but Regulus wasn't about to release him just yet. There was still a chance for Barty to continue on his murderous rampage (only on a wall, thankfully), and Regulus wasn't about to risk having Barty take his anger too far; it had been stewing for long enough.

"Whose fault, Barty?"

"My father's," Barty growled, making Regulus glad that he had decided not to lift the charm.

Bartemius Crouch Snr had always been a touchy spot for Barty. He hated the man, and from what Regulus could understand, Barty saw his father as nothing more than a man who would put his family at risk just to further his position at the Ministry.

"My sister is gone because of him." Barty's voice had gone soft and thick with his fresh tears, but Regulus couldn't help but feel confused, even as he approached Barty to lay a cautious had on the other's shoulder. As far as Regulus knew, Barty was the only child of the Crouchs. Barty had never spoken of any sister before.

"Sister?"

"He got upset with her because she got sick during one of his Ministry parties, and some of his friends started commenting about how sick she looked, and how he should take better care of his wife. Mother tried to explain when they got home…" Barty was sniffing and sobbing already, but he still spoke clearly enough for Regulus to understand him. "He wouldn't listen; he jerked away from her, and s-she _fell_."

Mrs Crouch was a frail woman that got hurt easily, even Regulus knew that from the few times he had visited Barty at home. Barty didn't even dare hug his mother too tightly in fear of bruising her by mistake. It didn't explain anything about this mysterious _sister_ , though.

Unless…

Regulus's eyes widened in horror, and he could finally understand why Barty was so upset. Ever since they had first become friends in Second Year, Regulus had known of Barty's desire to be an older brother. Regulus had heard everything Barty wanted to teach to his younger sibling so many times over the last few years, that even he could repeat it to anyone who cared to listen.

"She was pregnant, wasn't she?"

"Mother sent me a letter, you know. She apologised like it was her fault that her magic wasn't able to save both her and my sister. Father hasn't said a word. I don't think he even cares as long as no one else finds out about it," Barty said darkly, not acknowledging Regulus' question but confirming it all the same.

"… Is it possible that he didn't know?" Regulus asked slowly. "I mean, it's his birthday in a few days, right? Maybe she was waiting to surprise him then?"

"If your wife, someone you _supposedly_ care about, looks sick, shouldn't you ask if anything is wrong instead of getting angry with her? My father simply doesn't care in the slightest, Regulus."

Regulus sighed. "You can't hold something he didn't know about against him, Barty. I'm not telling you to forgive him, even if that _is_ the best thing to do for _you_ and not just him, but can you imagine how upset your mother is going to be if you hold on to this anger?"

"She'll blame herself," Barty murmured. "She always does."

Regulus nodded. "She's probably upset enough already and weaker than she usually is. If you put too much stress on her, you'll have one more thing to worry about, _her_. From what little I know of your mother, she's probably blaming herself for not telling your father earlier, so he could be more careful, or not visiting a Healer for potions to help her through the pregnancy, or any number of other things."

"How are you so logical about this? So calm?" Barty questioned, his tears finally slowing with his fading anger.

"I'm sure you've seen what I have for an older brother," Regulus said wryly.

Barty let out a wet chuckle. "Difficult to miss him."

"I'm the one trying to rationalise his behaviour to our parents, otherwise he would have been disowned years ago. You've seen Mother on a rampage."

"Unfortunately." Barty winced. "It's like facing down an angry troll."

"Hey! That's my mother you're talking about!" Regulus laughed.

Barty snorted, before a chuckle escaped his lips. Soon they were both laughing on the floor of the abandoned classroom.

When their laughter eased, Regulus sat up slowly. The burning ache in his abdomen from all his laughter making itself known immediately as he shifted himself into an upright position.

"Will you make me a promise, Barty? No more secrets between us. If we keep secrets from each other, we'll never be able to help each other when help is really needed. So, do you promise?" The rest of Regulus' charm wore off and allowed Barty free movement again.

"I promise only if you promise me the same." Barty made sure his eyes met Regulus' to ensure the truthfulness of the other teen's promise.

"I promise."

…oOo…

"Lord and Lady Black, I came as soon as I received the message," Barty said, keeping his voice low and respectful. He had visited the Black's residence at Grimmauld Place several times during his Hogwarts years, and was already extremely familiar with the house and its residents.

But grieving parents were never quite as they usually were. The bitter memory of his father withdrawing into himself after his mother's miscarriage a stinging reminder of the fact.

"Bartemius." Lady Black welcomed him with a trained smile that Barty knew would otherwise be little more than a pained grimace. "I wished to ask you if you had any idea where dear Regulus was, but his fate has already been marked on our tapestry."

Barty's eyes widened, and he felt tears threaten to pool in his eyes. He silently struggled to keep his emotions at bay as was expected of him, but he could feel his body attempt to shrink into itself. If only he had tried to look for Regulus instead of instantly getting angry about a secret being kept from him, if he had trusted Regulus, perhaps his fate would have been different then.

After all, there were only two fates that were marked on the Black Family Tapestry: marriage and death.

* * *

 **Written for**

 **Quidditch League Round 6: Wigtown Wanderers Chaser 3: Write about a dark character demonstrating the virtue of FORGIVENESS.**

 **(word) pose; (setting) Number 12 Grimmauld Place; (word) risk**

 **Quidditch Pitch: Bartemius Crouch Jr**

 **Hunger Games: #24**


End file.
